ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Donatello
Donatello '''(b. July 11th 23 BBY) is a member of the Brotherhood of Evil code named '''Reverse Turtle. Biography Early Life Donatello was born alongside his twin brother Michelangelo in Chima, Pepar on July 11th 23 BBY. At some point before 1 ABY, Donatello and Michelangelo were test subjects. The tests resulted in them gaining an advanced healing factor, and improving their agility and reflexes. However, the brothers had differing thoughts on the tests. Donatello felt like he'd effectively been tortured during the testing and wanted revenge, whereas Michelangelo wanted to use his new powers for good. The brothers' disagreement led to a fight where Donatello killed Michelangelo with a Carbonadium sword. Following Michelangelo's death, Donatello broke back into the laboratory he was experimented in and killed everyone present. He went on to become an assassin for hire. Brotherhood of Evil Service At some point, Donatello was brought to 100-1 and hired by Doctor Alchemy to join the Brotherhood of Evil. On May 2nd 5 ABY, he was paid to frame Turtle for a killing spree. Not wanting to pass up the chance to one-up his brother's doppelgänger, Donatello travelled to Coast City to scout out his targets. On May 3rd, Donatello went into the streets of Coast City and began shooting innocent people. Turtle and Scarlet Witch tracked him down and arrived to stop him. Turtle took on Donatello alone. Their fight took them to the sewers, where Turtle won by strangling Donatello to unconsciousness with a piece of steak. Donatello was taken to Coast City Prison, only for Doctor Alchemy to break him out later that night. With Donatello's brief defeat and capture, Turtle's name was cleared and the attempted killing spree was a failure. As punishment, Donatello was tortured by Alchemy. On November 7th Donatello was sent to Stiix to attempt another killing spree. Turtle happened to be in Stiix at the time, and he spotted Donatello as he arrived. Turtle fought Donatello and defeated him again, preventing another killing spree. Donatello was taken to Alvorkaban. At some point, he was broken out by Doctor Alchemy and punished for his failure again. While Alchemy, Nadakhan, the Great Intelligence and Apocalypse began to carry out Blackest Night on December 24th 6 ABY, Donatello remained in the Lego City Secret Presidential Complex. When the Justice League attacked the complex, Donatello fought Deadpool, but was defeated once again. Following the League's victory over Alchemy and the Dark Lords, Donatello was incarcerated in Vorton. Powers and Abilities Powers * Healing Factor: 'Donatello has one of the best healing factors in the Multiverse. He can regenerate from almost any injury rapidly. Abilities * '''Firearms Proficiency: '''Donatello is skilled with almost any gun. * '''High-Level Intellect: '''Donatello is highly intelligent. * '''Master Acrobat: '''Donatello is a master acrobat. * '''Master Martial Artist: '''Donatello is a master martial artist. * '''Skilled Assassin: '''Donatello is a skilled assassin. * '''Skilled Swordsman: '''Donatello is a skilled swordsman. Weapons and Equipment * Bo Staff * Carbonadium Sword * Explosives * Machine Guns * Pistols Weaknesses * '''Carbonadium: '''Carbonadium is an alloy capable of nullifying healing factors. When touching the alloy, Donatello's healing factor does not work and he can be killed. Gallery Reverse Turtle.png|Donatello's current appearance Trivia ''To be added Category:100-2 Category:Turtle Category:Metahuman Category:Pepar Category:23 BBY Births Category:Brotherhood of Evil